Tearing Down the Fourth Wall
Creator: Jessica Editors: Cosmobo Writers: Cosmobo Air Date: 26. 08. 2015 Episode: 27 Season: 3 Series: Channel Chasers Plot The Channel Chasers cast end up in a Channel Chasers episode. Script (Cos is at his house typing away on his laptop) Cos: Squidward then will say, SpongeBob, I´m not breaking into someone´s house. Then SpongeBob will reply with, It´s not breaking in if the door has a welcome mat. It means they want you to come in. (Cos´s phone goes off) Cos: *Sigh* (Cos walks over to his phone and answers it) Cos: Hello? Who is it? You wanna sell me something? Really? Socks? I´m not interested. (The laptop switches to a different page saying Editing Channel Chasers Project 1.0) (The laptop starts writing stuff on its own) Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Air Date: 26. 08. 2015 Series: Channel Chasers Episode: 27 Season: 3 =Plot= No Plot Yet. =Script= (Scene starts of with SpongeBob and Friends in a street being chased by a gang of gangsters) SpongeBob: Why are they chasing us!? (The scene goes into the actual animation of a episode) Squidward: Maybe because you saw them taking drugs. SpongeBob: That wasn´t they´re greens? (Squidward face palms himself) Sandy: I know how to get out! Follow me! (Sandy runs into a building with everyone following) Sandy: Up the stairs now! (Scene goes back to real life in Cos´s room) Cos: What the? I better finish this off. (Scene goes back to SpongeBob and Friends in the building) (SpongeBob and Friends are running up the stairs to the roof) SpongeBob: Have we lost them? Sandy: Hopefully. (A floating lift comes up to the gang) SpongeBob: THEY´RE THROWING LIFTS AT US?! Sandy: No, it just appeared out of no where. Like someone just told it to. (Squidward jumps into the lift) Squidward: Why am I doing this? GET IT! I never said that. GET IN QUICK! Mr. Krabs: What was in that drink I had today? (Scene goes back to Cos in real life) Cos: The episode! It´s writing its self! (Cos deletes the episode) Cos: I´m gonna get a drink. Don´t do what ever you did there. (Cos walks out off the room) (The laptop starts flashing on and off) (Scene shows a clip from the gang together in every episode) (The scene goes to the animation again with the gang standing in the street) SpongeBob: Why are they chasing us!? Squidward: Maybe because you saw them taking drugs. SpongeBob: That wasn´t they´re greens? (A portal appears and SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs come out) SpongeBob: What the? Sandy 2: Oh no. Sandy: I have no idea what´s going on here. Sandy 2: We´re the original Channel Chasers gang. And we´ve ended up in your episode that dosen´t even exist. SpongeBob: What? Sandy 2: Your not the original Channel Chasers gang. SpongeBob: Channel Chasers? Sandy 2: We found out that we´re just a spin-off. SpongeBob: What do you mean?! Sandy 2: Millions of us exist. Sandy: You mean millions of episodes are being shown of us. Each one features a different universe. Sandy 2: Yes. And we´re being wrote. Sandy: You mean we´re being controlled? Sandy 2: Technically yes. Squidward: So, we´re just in a test universe? Sandy 2: Correct again. We came from Game Shows Are Fun! That is the most recent episode. Squidward: Wow, I wanna bash my head a lot right now.... SpongeBob: We never went in a game show. Sandy 2: We survive through out the show. Then when a episode is re-shown. Another one of us is made. SpongeBob: And us? Sandy 2: Your just testers. To see if the script is ok. SpongeBob: Oh. Sandy: So, after this. We die and never exist again? Sandy 2: Yes. SpongeBob: I´M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Sandy 2: If you don´t die, we will. And we´re the original. SpongeBob: I guess so. Sandy: What if this episode doesn´t end? (FIN) (Shows Cos at his laptop breathing heavily) Cos: What the hell is happening? (Cos goes onto SBFW chat) *Welcome to SBFW Chat* Cosmobo: Guys! Channel Chasers is writing its self! CreepyPastaLover: Hi Cos.... Cosmobo: I think my laptop is haunted. It´s making a perfect and very confusing episode! MarioDude2007: That´s great! Cosmobo: .... (Scene goes to Cos putting his laptop on the pavement) Cos: BYE BYE! (Cos walks into his house and slams the door) (Fanon comes walking along and see´s the laptop) Fanon: Logged in as Cosmobo huh? (The Next Day) (Fanon is on the Channel Chasers page) Fanon: What should I put? This show is cancelled because it sucks. (Fanon goes onto make a blog and calls the blog Brony) Fanon: Hi everyone Cosmobo here. I am a brony :) The biggest one around! I heart Rainbow Dash! PS. I love U Adam. HAHAHAHA! (3 Hours Later) (Comment By Ghastlyop 2 Minutes Ago) Ghastly: What.......The........Hell? Cosmobo: Kiss me. Ghastly: Da hell is wrong with you? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob ripping out off a black screen) SpongeBob: This is not the end! SpongeBob 2: Well done me! SpongeBob: Your welcome me. (SpongeBob 2 starts to fade away) SpongeBob 2: OH NO! Someone´s cancelled the show. SpongeBob: Why? SpongeBob 2: I don´t know! But the only way you can save me now is by going outside of our spin-off! SpongeBob: To save the original us? I´ll do anything! SpongeBob 2: You need to find out who cancelled the show. And who creates us. SpongeBob: Ok. SpongeBob 2: You have to defeat them. But, you may never return. SpongeBob: Gulp. Never return? SpongeBob 2: Take Patrick with you. (Patrick comes out of the rip in the dark screen) Patrick: I´m doing what now? (Scene goes to inside a building where a teleporter is standing in the middle) Sandy: Ok, so me and.....me have made a teleporter. It should take you to the outside of the spin-off. Good luck guys. SpongeBob: Thanks Sandy. (SpongeBob and Patrick walk into the teleporter) Sandy: Ok guys. See ya on the other side. Patrick: The other side of the room? Sandy: No Patrick. (SpongeBob and Patrick get teleported away) Sandy: He´s so brave :) SpongeBob 2: I can do that. Seriously I can. I´m him. Squidward: Even the original can´t shut up. (Demi runs into the room) Demi: Everyone! I´m here! Sandy: Um, who are you? Sandy 2: My mechanic. Demi: Sandy? Whats up? Sandy 2: We´re fading away. So SpongeBob has gone to save us. Demi: And who are these? Clones? Sandy 2: Us from a different dimension. Demi: Oh.....Um.....Alright then.... (Scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick in the audience of a basketball match audience) SpongeBob: GO LEBRON! Lebron: What the hell? I better cut off that weed. (Scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick in the tardis) SpongeBob: Woah look at this place! Patrick: This must be the home of the leader! (A dalek comes out off a room) Patrick: Oh mighty leader! Why did you delete the show? (The Dalek zaps Patrick turning him into ash with eyes) Patrick: I don't think that's him. SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (SpongeBob taps loads of buttons causing the tardis to land directly in London) SpongeBob: A control panel! (Patrick is back to normal) Patrick: Can I have one Krusty Shake? SpongeBob: Patrick! We need to find our writer! (SpongeBob and Patrick run out off the Tardis and see Big Ben) SpongeBob: Look at the time! We need to hurry! (SpongeBob and Patrick run off) (Adam walks up to the Tardis) Adam: Oh hello! (Adam walks into the Tardis and disappears) (Scene goes to the rest of the gang in a building with the originals and Demi) Demi: (Looks at Watch) Hm...I wonder where they are. Sandy: I bet they are speaking to the writer right now. (Scene goes to Patrick looking through a British candy shop in London) Patrick: Candy! SpongeBob: Patrick! We don´t have enough time! Let´s go! Patrick: But it looks delicious! (SpongeBob and Patrick walk into the candy store) SpongeBob: You can have 2 candy bars. For only......WHAT IS THIS STRANGE MONEY?! Shop Owner: That´s pounds sir. SpongeBob: Pounds? HAHAHAHA! Shop Owner: Charming.... SpongeBob: Patrick, Get 2 candy bars with pounds. HAHAHAHA! Shop Owner: Will you please shut your mouth sir? SpongeBob: Ok sir. (Patrick gives the shop owner a lollipop and picks up 2 candy bars) (Patrick eats the candy bars) Patrick: Wow.... SpongeBob: What is it Patrick? Patrick: This is..... SpongeBob: Is what? Patrick: DELICIOUS!! SpongeBob: It can´t be that good. (SpongeBob picks up a candy bar and eats it) SpongeBob: Wow....What do you put in these? Shop Owner: Magic Sir. From the other end of the rainbow. SpongeBob: I put in love. Pure love. Shop Owner: Also, you paid me in a dirty lollipop. NOW PLEASE GET OUT! GOOD DAY SIR! (Scene goes to SpongeBob looking at the Big Ben) SpongeBob: OH MY! IT´S GETTING LATE! WE NEED TO FIND THIS CREATOR BEFORE IT´S TOO LATE! (Scene goes back to the rest of the gang and the originals and Demi in the building) (SpongeBob 2´s arm has disappeared) SpongeBob 2: I hope they´re coming. (Sandy 2´s helmet has disappeared) Sandy 2: It´s good we´re not under water. SpongeBob 2: Is there anything that you want to do before we die Sandy? Sandy 2: Yeah. (Sandy 2 slaps Mr. Krabs 2 across the face) Sandy 2: YOUR THE ONE THAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS! (Scene goes back to SpongeBob and Patrick on the top floor of a London bus) SpongeBob: We´ve gotta find our creator! (SpongeBob see´s a button next to someone´s leg on the floor) SpongeBob: A button! (The bus turns and SpongeBob flies off the bus and grabs onto the side of the bus) Patrick: SpongeBob! (The button flies into someone´s bra) Patrick: Gulp. SpongeBob: Patrick! Help me! Bus Driver: Ok! Everyone upstairs! Get ready for the speed bumps! (The bus jumps up into the air) Patrick: AH! SpongeBob: Patrick! (The button flies out off the bra and flies into someone´s coffee cup) (SpongeBob bounces back onto the top floor of the bus again) SpongeBob: Woah! Patrick, where´s the button? Patrick: It flew out onto the floor. SpongeBob: NO PATRICK! IT´S IN HIS DRINK! Patrick: AHHHHH! (Patrick pours all of the coffee onto the floor and gets the button) Patrick: I´ve got it! (Patrick holds up the button causing a pigeon to make off with it in his mouth) SpongeBob: Patrick!!! Patrick: I know! I´m awesome right? SpongeBob: The button! (The bus stops at a traffic light) SpongeBob: We need to get it! Patrick: Yeah! (SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the top of the bus and get in a taxi) (SpongeBob gets out 1 dollar from his pocket) SpongeBob: Will this do? Taxi Driver: Depends where ya going mate. SpongeBob: You see that pigeon up there? Taxi Driver: Yeah. SpongeBob: CATCH THE PIGEON! Taxi Driver: I know where all of the pigeons land. (The taxi sets off after the pigeon) SpongeBob: Woah! (Scene goes to the taxi pulling up outside of Buckingham Palace) Taxi Driver: Here we are! SpongeBob: Thanks! Taxi Driver: No problem pal! (SpongeBob and Patrick get out off the taxi) (Hundreds of pigeons are on the floor in front of them) SpongeBob: Oh my. Patrick: It´s like looking for Waldo! Man: Don´t you mean Wally? Patrick: No, Waldo. (Patrick and SpongeBob see the pigeon above drop the button into one of the palace guard´s Busby) SpongeBob: Gulp, that pigeon just dropped the button into his afro. Patrick: That´s one big afro... (SpongeBob and Patrick put they´re hands in they´re pockets and start whistling) SpongeBob: Just acting natural... (The Guard looks at SpongeBob and Patrick and turns to the other guard) (Both guards nod at each other) Both Guards: STOP RIGHT THERE! (A guard jumps onto SpongeBob and a guard jumps on Patrick) Guard: We know what your doing! SpongeBob: How?! Guard: We know how people like you act pal. SpongeBob: Really? Guard: Yeah... (Scene goes into the building with the rest of the gang and Demi and the originals) (SpongeBob 2 has no arms now) Sandy: He´ll get the show back up and running soon. SpongeBob 2: Hopefully. (Meanwhile at Fanon´s house) (Fanon is posting messages as Cosmobo on chat such as "Looooooooooooooooooooooooooool. U all suk") Fanon: (Hums Troll Song) (Scene goes to Cos in the living room getting out his iPad) (Cos blows off the dust from the screen) Cos: Time to log in. (Cos logs in but the wiki says that he has been blocked for infinity) Cos: ............................. (Cos throws the iPad out off the window) Cos: I´ve gotta get that account back! (Scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick in a room sitting at a table) SpongeBob: What did he think we are? ???: TERRORISTS?! AT THE PALACE?! SpongeBob: Terrorists?! Patrick: What´s a terrorist? (A oldish man comes into the room. He´s about the age of 60) Man: I´m Chief Donson! And I´ve heard you and your friend here were gonna blow up Buckingham Palace. SpongeBob: We wasn´t. We were looking for a button. Man: To blow the place up? SpongeBob: No, to disappear into another universe. In it landed in the guards afro. Donson: You mean a busby? SpongeBob: Yeah. Donson: I think we should send you to the looney house. SpongeBob: But we´re telling the truth! Donson: For some reason....I just don´t believe you! (SpongeBob jumps onto the table and kicks the old man against the wall) SpongeBob: I wouldn´t usually do that! But I have a friend to save! (Patrick jumps up on the table too) (Both the guards from the palace come in) SpongeBob: AH! Patrick: There´s no way to get out! (SpongeBob dives through the guards busby) (The guards busby comes off revealing him to be bald) Guard: AH! Guard 2: Haha! (Patrick jumps through the second guard´s busby causing that to come off too) (Both guards are bald) Guard: You come back here now! (Both guards get out batons) (Scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick running down a staircase) SpongeBob: I´m not really liking my first trip to London! (SpongeBob pulls out the button from the busby) SpongeBob: The button! (The guards start to rush down the stairs) (SpongeBob and Patrick throw the busbys at the guards heads causing them to wear them again) Guard: Your in for a right beating you are lad! (SpongeBob and Patrick click the button and disappear right in front of both the guards) Guard: God blimey. Guard 2: I´ve never seen something like it. (Scene goes to Cos riding down the street on a pink bike) Cos: I can´t believe I had to borrow the bike from the 3 year old girl next door! But at least I think I know who´s hacked my account! (Cos see´s a car parked outside of a building with the license plate saying Screw U 1345) Cos: I´m here! (Scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick in Roblox) SpongeBob: What the? SpongeBob 3: Woah! It´s another me! SpongeBob: WHERE ARE WE?! (PatrickisOsome123 comes) PatrickisOsome123: I know what game this is! Destroy the zombie SpongeBob´s! SHOOT THEM! (Everyone gets out a machine gun and starts shooting at SpongeBob and Patrick) (SpongeBob and Patrick jump behind a box) SpongeBob: What are we gonna do?! Patrick: I don´t know! All there is behind here is a stupid crowbar! SpongeBob: Patrick! Your a genius! Patrick: Yeah, I get called that a lot. SpongeBob: A genius? Patrick: No, Patrick. (And yes. That is from a episode of SpongeBob. And I re-used the joke) (SpongeBob picks up the crowbar and runs out at all of the Roblox Adventures gang who are shooting at him) (SpongeBob dodges all of the bullets using the crowbar and then throws the crowbar like a boomerang causing all of the gang to get hit and get knocked out) SpongeBob: I learnt them skills by being a fry cook! (Patrick comes out) Patrick: Did you kill them? SpongeBob: No. (SpongeBob clicks another button and SpongeBob and Patrick disappear) SpongeBob: Woop Woop! (SpongeBob and Patrick appear in a giant white building) SpongeBob: (Laughs) I showed them! (SpongeBob bumps into Fanon) Fanon: Hello... SpongeBob: Gulp. (SpongeBob runs to the door with Patrick) (The door slams shut and locks itself) Fanon: I got banned from SBFW again. But I can still publish one Channel Chasers episode. This one. (A chair comes out of the ground and Fanon sits on it) (Fanon has a laptop on they´re knees) Fanon: I thought I´d find you. SpongeBob: Are you the creator? Fanon: NO YOU FOOL! I´M THE DESTROYER! SpongeBob: Meep. Fanon: Anyways. Sorry for shouting. But I can do anything with this laptop! (Fanon starts typing something on the keyboard) (SpongeBob clucks like a chicken) (SpongeBob has the brain of a chicken) (SpongeBob won´t stop acting like a chicken) Patrick: SpongeBob! Fanon: HAHAHAHA! YOUR FRIEND IS WAY GONE NOW! Patrick: NOOOO!! (Fanon starts typing something else on the keyboard) (Patrick won´t stop acting like a cow) Patrick: Mooo....Mooo.... (Cosmobo bursts through the front door) Cos: FANON! Fanon: COS! Cos: SpongeBob? And Patrick? Ugh.... Fanon: What if you acted like a baby Cos? Cos: What? (Fanon starts typing something on the keyboard of the laptop) Cos: Oh no you don´t! (Cos throws a bike pump at Fanon) Fanon: OW! (Fanon hits back space on the keyboard causing SpongeBob and Patrick to act normal again) SpongeBob: I´m alive! Patrick: Yay! Cos: Look! (Fanon´s chair rises up) Fanon: You can´t defeat me! You poor writer! Cos: Hey! (Fanon gets out a laser pen) Cos: AH! (Cos jumps onto the floor and Fanon shines the laser) Fanon: It´s just a laser pen you idiot! (A cage falls around Cos trapping him in) Cos: AH! NO! SpongeBob: You won´t get away with this! Fanon: What makes you think I won´t? SpongeBob: TARDIS!!! Fanon: What? (The Tardis falls on Fanon and squishes them against the ground) SpongeBob: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Cos: OH MY GOD! Patrick: (Nearly throws up) (The door opens to the Tardis and The Doctor comes out holding Adam and Lebron by the collar of they´re clothes) The Doctor: Get out. Now. Adam: (Mutters Angrily) (Adam and Lebron walk out off the building) Cos: Lebron James? Fanon: Curse you Ghastlyop. Adam: It´s Adam bitch. Fanon: Grrrrr........ (SpongeBob has the laptop in his hands) SpongeBob: Look what I´ve got! (SpongeBob presses the back space causing Cos to be set free) Cos: Yay! I´m free! SpongeBob: And time to save Channel Chasers! Cos: But I got banned. The Doctor: I could change the time to before you got banned. But you can´t come. Cos: And I won´t remember anything about this? The Doctor: That´s right. But these 2 fellows can come. Cos: Well done Sponge. It´s a pleasure working with ya. SpongeBob: You too. (Scene cuts to the Tardis in the building with the gang and Demi and the originals) (SpongeBob 2 has no right arm or hand) SpongeBob 2: Well, this is.... (SpongeBob and Patrick burst out off the Tardis) SpongeBob: We did it! Patrick: Yeah! (All of the original gang turn back to normal) (A button comes down into SpongeBob 2´s hand) (Sad Music starts to play) SpongeBob 2: Well, this is it. SpongeBob: Yeah. The end of the line for us. Demi: I´m going with the originals too. SpongeBob: Bye guys. SpongeBob 2: There is still a chance that you can survive. SpongeBob: We´ll see. SpongeBob 2: Good luck pal. SpongeBob: Good luck. (Both SpongeBob´s shake hands) (Everyone in the room grabs the button) Everyone: 3....2.....1...... (They all disappear) (FIN) Trivia *Multiple spin-offs were shown in this episode. Including, Basket Sponge, Time Travelers and Roblox Adventures. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts Category:Omgitskittykatty Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts